Rocket to the Moon
by Anna Craft
Summary: It is true that Vlad never gives without expecting something in return but even after getting what he came for there seems to be more and he's not sure how to feel about it. Possible Romance, Friendship for now.


So I know that I have a whole lot to do on my other DP fic. Unfortunately I am going through writers block and I heard that the best way to get over it is just writing anyways. So that's exactly what I am going to do. I am going to keep writing till I get more ideas. The bright side of all that writing is that you get some new things to read.

Like this.

This may just end up being a quick one shot but if for some reason I get a few other things it MAY be a couple of chapters long. Because of that this first chapter will be K-T rated. However if it does go any further there is a 'slight' chance that it could make it to an M rating.

In light of this being a new story it is nowhere near connected at all to my other DP fic. This is a different side of Vlad Masters you probably won't get to see in Revenege is Sweeter. So without further Ado

Disclaimer: same old, same old

* * *

><p>A Rocket to the Moon<p>

The sun is preparing to fall below the horizon and on the opposite end the moon rises. Light fights to pour across every surface that it can find and shadows stick together awaiting their chance to conquer once more. Every day is like a poets dream if they could simply open their arrogant eyes instead of corrupting themselves with thoughts of individuality and free expression. In any case, this day is not a day for my ponderings on the feeble poets mind; perhaps I'll move that to Thursday. Today I make my way towards a home in which I am normally not very fond of. I know that behind those four walls lay some of my greatest enemies and weaknesses; though I should not dare elaborate on that.

Today is Daniel Fenton's graduation day and I have taken full advantage of all my resources, human and ghost, to acquire one of the best presents the little badger might receive in his entire existence. Perhaps I am thinking a little highly of myself but I have a pride with an unquenchable appetite. My hand clenches a little more tightly the envelope in my hand, I can feel a sort of hum throughout my body as I imagine for a second what this moment would be like if indeed Daniel had been mine. If Madeline and I had indeed brought up, together, this wonderful specimen of a human being. As arrogant as he has been through the years –despite the fact that it has not yet dissipated- I admire his spirit and all it has always offered to the world. Of course, it is only admiration; it has never before stopped me from my goals. I have a solid belief that in order to maintain a healthy relationship with ones arch nemesis they must first admire them for having reached that status.

Checking my watch I smile to myself and tuck the envelope back into my suit. The car turns the corner and the first thing I notice is the large neon green sign which has been changed today to spell out a large CONGRATULATIONS. The smile on my face wishes for just a second to uncharacteristically widen but I do not allow it to do so. Instead I motion for my driver to stop at the corner so I may walk into the building myself.

There are a couple of people standing outside the residence of who note me with respect and follow me with their eyes as I open the door.

As I suspected it is not anything large. Daniel is nowhere in sight but out of the corner of my eye the elder Fenton child takes immediate attention of me as do a few others who note me as their once mayor a couple of years back before the positions usefulness died for me. She is not quick, but languid and self assured as she makes her way to me.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Masters?" she asks politely, the fire in her eyes forced a smirk to my lips though I had promised myself that I would not chide any of the Little Badgers friends, or family for that matter, today but it is a reflex I cannot help.

"A pleasure to see you so well, Jasmine, how are your classes?" I am sincere and careful at the same time. She is swift and seems to sense my motive is not malevolent. Nonetheless she does not drop her guard and responds but not without hesitance.

"Fine, thank you. I just received an okay from my counselor to make my transfer ahead of schedule." The modesty in her tone was much like a younger version of her mother and I had to restrain from pulling her into a congratulatory embrace; I doubt it would go over well.

Instead I nodded and bowed my head in the slightest, "That is spectacular news, dear girl. You are undoubtedly your mother's child." For a second her guard fell and she smiled very sincerely at me. It was a beautiful smile that glittered like the sun on the water and despite the fact that she was of the Fenton family my heart melted in a foreign corner. Jasmine is such an underestimated young woman, in a family that cannot appreciate such a mind. "I hate to cut this short, my dear, but where are your parents?"

The shield rose and the smile died in an instant, a sense of protection prevailing. The Fenton children knew all too well of my infatuation with their mother. I remained silent, my request hanging in the air as she struggled with the decision to answer or request my departure. Eventually, no doubt because I'd requested both parents, she pointed towards the kitchen. I made my way forward but not without some parting words from the young woman. "Don't ruin this day, Danny worked really hard to get to where he is."

I smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Whether or not she believed me was interrupted as a woman who bore a rather tomboyish resemblance to Madeline asked where Daniel was.

Nearing the kitchen a familiar voice drifted from around the corner and after years of having been the buffoon's best friend I sidestepped unconsciously and caught a salad fork. I hated to admit it but there were some things about Jack Fenton that stuck with me throughout the years. Jack always had to face the door at restaurants and so my back was always to them, now I cannot sit any other way. When Jack and I shared a dorm he had a wretched case of snoring and sleep talking so I always slept with music on; though I always slept with it low enough so that I could hear if Jack got up in the middle of the night. Then, of course, there is knowing that when one about is about to turn a corner occupied by Jack to take a step back at the last minute and reach your hand out in just the slightest. I wasn't too proud to remember these things but once upon a time Jack had really been the brother I'd always wanted.

A laughter rung out and my heart stopped as it always did when that lyrical sound wafted towards my ears. Maddie turned the corner and stood before me in her usual attire. The lovely amethysts of her eyes were suspicious for barely a second before she smiled and held out her hand. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it. Honey, Vlad's here." Her tone still held suspicion but ever a quick thinking woman she would not cause an unnecessary scene in front of guests. Perhaps my past advances still haven't been completely forgotten.

I placed the fork back into her delicate hand and stood a little straighter as the larger man came up behind her the grin on his lips as boyish as ever.

"Vladdie," Jack gripped me in a hug that reminded me of the first time we'd met and I'd let slip my embarrassing secret for the love of all things paranormal. It was the second thing we shared that had given us the brotherly bond long gone by now. My ability to keep ground after being pummeled by such a large man was also remnant of the old days and I was grateful for it because it came in handy during battles; ghost or not.

"Sorry I'm just a tad late."

The man let me go but let his arm rest around my shoulder as he pulled me into the kitchen telling me to not worry about it. Maddie followed her posture more at ease. Unlike her children she only had a lingering suspicion that I still harbored some kind of emotion for her after two more years of rejection. I wonder at times like these, what it would be like if I were to completely throw my heart out there. Would she toss me carelessly out the door? Would she try and talk me into just being friends? She has always been a woman to carefully calculate her every move but I know that with Jack she lets loose and doesn't think as the woman she'd once been but as the woman who is driven with the same passion her spouse does.

Perhaps even deep down I know better than to admit my most undying love to a former best friend's wife. While I am powerful, in more ways than one, the wrath of Jack Fenton should never be taken lightly.

We enter the kitchen and I half expect to find Daniel leaning up against the counter, his ever observant blue eyes glance in my direction before returning to the two friends I've become accustomed to always tagging along with him. Alas there is no such boy. The room instead consists of an elder, balding, man I recognize as a teacher in Daniel's high school who I knew had taken over as principal that year, a young couple dressed in the finest attire could have been none other than the Manson girl's parents; I recognize the woman from times when families tried to get on the good side of the mayor, and then there were a couple of other kids about Daniel's age lingering around the counter snacking on whatever the Fenton's left out for them. Each of them carefully tended to by the amethyst eyed vixen…

"Vladdie?" Jack nudged my shoulder and I snapped myself out of my own thoughts, inwardly embarrassed that I hadn't been able to follow the conversation and be observant at the same time.

"Sorry, old friend, I was just admiring," _your wife _"the turnout. Daniel must be very popular these days."

Maddie smiled and sat at the table beside Mrs. Manson, "He's always been pretty friendly. Danny does spend most of his nights out late with friends all the time after all."

They still know nothing. I can tell by the absolute joy in Maddie's voice that she knows that her son is doing nothing more than 'hanging out' with friends rather than risking his life ghost hunting.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Masters." Mrs. Manson is the first one to pipe up. Since I'd first met the woman she has been under the illusion that as two people with a lot of money there was some sort of rule that automatically made us the best of friends. She is infuriating but useful with her social standing.

"The pleasure is mine, I am always happy to be in such good company." I feel my eye twitch in the slightest as I pull on a charm that came from years of standing in front of the mirror. One did not become a debonair socialite overnight after all. Something I will again never admit. Luckily no one notices the forced movement and I can relax my shoulders a bit more.

Jack is carefully handing me a glass as I settle into a state of observation. The boy is nowhere to be seen and the adults have already conveniently begun familiar conversation again.

"She'll be leaving next month, it's so sad to see her go but it's such a prestigious school I couldn't say no."

"It's a surprise that she's decided to major in law."

"Yes, well, she wants to be a lawyer for the ACLU. It seems she's finally found a more constructive outlet."

"Tucker will be leaving sometime next month too I hear."

"MIT bound, right?"

"Yes, his parents have already packed the boxes."

There was some laughter as the conversation slowly made its way to Daniel. It was a subject they seemed to be avoiding by exploiting the achievements of the other two friends.

When Jasmine graduated and I offered the scholarship to Jack and Maddie under the condition that they did not tell her who it was from we discussed their children's future. What was most intriguing was to learn that Daniel's dreams had never been to go into law enforcement. Danny Phantom had been such a natural at it that I suspected it had been some kind of dream of his when he was younger. What I discovered was that his dream had always been space travel. Daniel Fenton wanted to be an astronaut.

I have always kept tabs and I suspected that his high marks in math and science were due to his upbringing with scientists as parents, not because he was striving for something else. Those grades faltered some time in his junior and senior year, and when I heard his dream I instantly suspected why.

Daniel would never make it past the physical examination or stress of the tests without having to reveal his ghost half. If that were discovered any number of things could occur. They could keep him on earth and test him, they could annihilate him, or they could send him into space but not in the way he dreamed; they might send him as a ghost without any of the training or honor of being called an astronaut. This meant that there was no need for him to keep up the grades that would make him a candidate for schools who would teach him what he would need.

"Amity Park Community? I was sure he would try and follow one of his friends, he and Sam are practically inseparable; even after last year's breakup."

"It's what he said he wanted to do. He struggled to keep his grades this year and says that if he were to go to a university it would only make it harder to keep up."

"He's such a bright boy; he passed all his exams with flying colors and is by far one of the most gifted in science. During the field trip to the planetarium he practically took over the entire tour. To say that our original tour guide was angry is an understatement; forty year old men typically don't like to be shown up by kids half their age."

"Sounds like Danny. When he was little he used to rip out the pictures from our textbooks and create constellations all over the walls."

Maddie's eyes became rather foggy. She knows her sons dream and somewhere inside her motherly heart she can't quite understand why he would throw it all away.

"Daniel certainly is intelligent," I start off, leaning back on my heels as I stand a bit straighter. Their heads turn to face me and I sip the lemonade Jack handed me. Placing the glass down on the table I reach into my suit pocket and reveal the envelope I had been carrying a moment ago. "I have a proposition, Jack, Maddie."

They are familiar with this tone. It is the same one I used when offering to help put Jasmine through school. Jack stands but Maddie is quicker.

"Why don't we talk about it upstairs? Jack can hold the fort." Eyes followed the woman as she made her way out of the kitchen already expecting me to follow. She had done the same thing last time. Maddie took charge of everything, even without being asked. It was obvious who was the more competent and so that was why such decisions were up to her. This one would affect Daniel as much as the other had affected Jasmine.

Maddie leads me to the second floor where no one else has ventured. Pictures on the wall of the happy family are taunting me as they always do. There is one I always linger on at the top of the stairs. It is a picture of Maddie becoming Madeline Fenton, her amethyst hues gazing adoringly up at a man twice her size. Their hands are intertwined and gripping on to the other as if at any moment they could disappear. It's a beautiful photo, no doubt taken professionally and it always makes me wonder why I am about to do what I am doing.

We were standing in the middle of the hallway. Leaning against the wall the woman scrutinized me and held out her hand. Silently I place the envelope in her hand. Her eyes of amethyst stare me down like no other woman but I continue to stand there, smug and self assured. Inside I feel something stir as she tears her gaze away from me. The chestnut of her hair swung into her face and covered those eyes away. I was fighting desperately the urge to reach out and brush the strands away so I could continue to gaze upon her.

I am not a poetic person but Maddie has always had an effect on me that no other could match. When we were in college and I'd give her any sort of compliment she would tell me I should take up sonnet writing. We both took it as a joke but if it would have pleased her I would have written her a dozen sonnets.

There wasn't much time before she turned back to me eyes widened.

Maddie was silent and she watched me as if I were suddenly going to disappear if she blinked. Admittedly my pride swelled at the thought and then all too suddenly she smiled.

This reaction did not take me by surprise but I felt all the air in my lungs being pushed from me at the sight. If Jasmine's smile was like the glittering sun on waters then her mother's smile was like the sun itself. Her skin glowed with the joy and her lips formed so perfectly a crescent shape that I would have liked to trace it with my fingers. The shine in her eyes illuminated everything around her and for a second I had stepped from the shadows to bask in a warmth that had always seemed to foreign to me. I will never walk into something without seeing but if it were Maddie who blinded me as she did now I would walk till I fell off the edge of the Earth.

I return a smile; hardly a flickering candle next to her fire.

"Thank you," she says and I watch her lips, waiting for the edges to fall so that I know the moment is over.

She taunts me so. Her rarely ungloved hand reaches up to land on my shoulder and I stand firm against the heat which radiates from my sun. The grip is light but strict and the smile still never falters. Perhaps I am even blind for a moment before she is completely drawn back to herself and like the sunset, little by little her smile returns to the coy twitch of her lips; a presentation for her guests.

"You're welcome." My returns to me.

We exchange a few more words and then she slips away at the sound of a glass breaking and I am left to sit in that dark. The sounds of teenagers made their way up to my ears and I am not sure whether I should move or stay.

Five minutes pass and I stand a little straighter, adjust the lapel of my suit and make to move back down the hallway towards the stairs. The smile is still dancing in my head but I am poised, prepared to return home and bask in the memory of that sight.

"Just give him ten minutes, Tuck."

"We could have stayed with him."

I don't quite understand why but my body froze over at the sound of Daniel's two best friends. Perhaps it is the sound of sorrow in the back of their voices but I become intangible and wait for them to pass me.

"He didn't want us to." Miss Manson responded, her eyes lowered and watching the soft, worn leather of her boots. She'd long ago changed her style, opting for pants after a while; probably due to the fact that skirts were not meant for ghost hunting. Her hair had grown longer as well, the black dye well taken care of to hide her natural blonde. I watch as she pulls it back into a neater ponytail and shakes it as if to be sure it feels right.

The other boy is silent for a change. I've known him to always be loud mouthed and ready to argue the young woman but he seems distressed. Finally he parts his lips and speaks, "Sam, I was thinking about staying."

His friend gasped and smacked his shoulder none too nicely causing him to pause. "Don't you dare. If Danny heard that he'd be devastated. This is MIT we're talking about, Tuck. A full ride nonetheless. We all know you've been working for this one thing." The boy rubbed his arm. His colors coordination had improved. Though he still frequented cargo pants for their many pockets he wore layered shirts, a convenience most likely adapted because of ghost hunting. He'd lost that infuriating red cap and (surprise, surprise) his glasses; probably from breaking one too many pairs during their 'missions' to save the world.

"Besides," Miss Manson continued, "he knows we will always come back. It became our battle too when it became his." She smiled, a definite charming young woman if she would stop wearing so much black.

"So no way I'm going to convince you to go back up there with me?"

She laughed and draped an arm around his shoulder, leading him downstairs. "No way are you convincing me to **let** you back up there."

Once the two had passed me and were at a good distance I placed myself back into visibility and was prepared to follow down the stairs. As I set one foot in front of me yet again I found my eyes drifting upwards. So, the Little Badger is upstairs; on the roof no doubt. Before I could even dare to control what I am doing my feet are leading me where I had never intended to go that night. I do not possess the same sense that young Daniel does and so it takes me a moment to find the door that leads up to the OP Center that sits atop the Fenton household. The stairs are narrow and if Daniel were to come through the top door there was nowhere for me to hide. I don't quite understand what draws me to top of the house but as I reach for the doorknob I sum it all up to curiosity.

The wind hits me with a chill. Outside a lovely orange glow bathes everything to signify that the sun is in the middle of a passionate kiss with the horizon. There I go again, Maddie's smile has set off the poet in me.

Above me there loomed the cool metal of a large control room that no doubt holds the secrets of the Fenton house. Tonight it is not my goal. Instead I turn and scan the roof of the brick house to easily find what I am looking for. The shock of silver-white hair is hard to conceal.

Daniel has grown since I first met him. He stands very close to my own height and has filled out enough to no longer mistake him for a scrawny nuisance. Shoulders tensed visibly through the black material and I stood my ground unaware of whether or not he sensed my hidden ghost half. After a moment he let it go and I noticed that it may have only been the weight of the world settling itself on the boy once more.

"What do you want, Vlad?" Then again I may be mistaken. No doubt his ghost sense had gathered a larger radius since his younger years and he probably sensed me when I went intangible. Ah, the good old days are gone when he could only sense them just outside his immediate presence.

"I could have been any other here to ruin your big day, Daniel. I'm hurt that I am your first choice." I say, my tone even and controlled as ever.

He laughed, or rather chuckled. The boy seriously laughed and shook his head before turning around the slightest of his rather infuriating smirks set on his lips. Daniel's face is still very young. Though he'd had angled cheekbones instead of round cheeks there were no wrinkles on the pale skin and no sagging around the temples. Those glowing neon green hues, however, held all the age. Death and life lay in those eyes and he still managed to keep them open for the rest of the world to see.

"You're actually my second, but Skulker doesn't slink around."

My brow rose, "I do not 'slink', rather I do not enjoy clanging about in metal body suits."

Again, the boy finds me amusing and let's pass a snort of laughter. Unconsciously I move forward so that I may stand somewhere beside him but I catch how he tenses. "So then what are you doing here?" he asks. Daniel attempts to keep his tone even, as if asking a casual question. Unfortunately I note the curling of his fists and the lift in his shoulders. Slowly he moves to face me, knees bent enough to spring forward or out of the way if need be. The boy had certainly learned much in the years since I first met him.

I fell silent. Certainly not for the lack of anything to say but to allow the fact that I was not there to harm Daniel sink in. Instead I lean my head back and stare up at the few stars that fight to shine brighter then the lights of Amity Park.

The boy does not let up and I tire of waiting for him to do so. Instead I tilt my head to the side and gesture ever so slightly upwards knowing the boy is watching me. "Quite a wonder isn't it. Mars, no?"

Daniel follows my gesture upwards and nods his head. "It's the only red one up there." He replies, his tone still cordial.

I already feel the frown on my lips before I register enough time to look composed while I am doing so. Never shall I ever admit that the way I treated Daniel before was wrong. I was in the right; I will always be in the right. Everyone lives in America to pursue their dreams and if I so choose to have extreme dreams and execute them in supposedly elaborate, and evil, ways then so be it. That aside I still feel a twinge of remorse at the fact that even standing on the roof of his own home Daniel cannot feel even slightly comfortable if I am around.

Ah well, all that aside. "I hear you will be attending Amity Community this summer."

The boy turns to look at me and raises an eyebrow in the slightest show of suspicion. "Yeah, what's your point? Gonna offer me a chance to move in with you and how any community college is as good as the next?" He flourishes his hand before rubbing his temple in a slightly aggravated fashion. "Not gonna happen, ever. I won't renounce my dad. I won't call you Un-"

My hand rises to cut the boy off before he goes any further a smile having wandered to my lips by now. "Enough crushing my hopes, Daniel. However, you aren't too far off from my intentions."

"I knew it." He starts.

"Now wait a second, you mustn't jump to conclusions." I reach into my pants pocket, noting that Daniel's eyes are watching my hand. When I pull my hand out I am holding another sheet of paper folded in fourths. Silently I hand it to him.

The boy is apprehensive of the document and ever slowly reaches out for it. "Oh come now. It won't bite your hand off, boy." I say, shoving the said sheet into his hand.

He takes back to himself muttering something about never being too trusting of things handed to you by strange men.

Unfolding and reading the paper I watched as the Little Badger's eyes scanned each and every word once, twice, three times before he finally snaps his head back up to look at me. His expression is changed from the pleasant wariness to shock, surprise and perhaps a bit of anger. My surprise is evident to him by the widening of my eyes when he throws the paper back at me.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" he doesn't yell at me, nor does he lunge at me as a younger Daniel would have when I'd done something to upset him. His voice is even and low. The slight tremble in his hand is a dead giveaway to his desire for violence.

"I'm not sure what you mean." I respond in the only way I can.

"This," he notices his hand is empty, "That. That thing! What the hell is that, Vlad? If you wanted to play dirty why couldn't you do it on some other day?"

"Temper, my boy. Such language is unbecoming of you." He snorts. Slipping the paper into my hand I read its content quickly and raise a brow at the boy. "What this is, is an acceptance letter and contract between you, myself, and some of my most highly upheld affiliations. All I need to complete the transaction is your signature at a later time."

Daniel's brows are furrowed at this point. "You know I can't do this, Vlad."

"All you need is an opportunity that I am prepared to give you."

"Why? So that when my guard is down and I am miles and miles away you can unleash some kind of diabolical plan to take over the entire world."

I cannot help but chuckle slightly under my breath. "I won't deny the thought hadn't crossed my mind."

"Exactly! I am going to Amity Park because that leaves me close to the only two constantly open ghost portals in the world." His eyes accuse me. "It's also flexible. It leaves me enough time to make sure your butt is always in line." Daniel finishes with a matter of fact tone and stares me down; daring me to challenge him.

A sigh escapes me and I hand the document back out to him. "What was your dream, Daniel? If you had never become a hybrid half-ghost, what would you be?"

He wasn't surprised about the question after giving him the document but he was reluctant. Daniel was reluctant to admit what he wanted after giving for so many years.

"Well?" I pushed.

"An astronaut. First one to Mars." He fiddles with the small white hairs at the back of his head, upset with having given in.

"You are older than when we first met, Daniel." I start, a smile back on my lips one of pride and determination. "A child you are not. As one adult to another I simply want to give you a chance."

"Is this a truce or something?" His face became heavily suspicious at this point, eyes narrowed.

I laughed a true laugh. He humored me so. "By no means is this a truce, Little Badger. I have long begun to understand that we will almost always be on opposing sides. What I am doing is making an offer that will benefit your life."

Daniel was staring at the paper but still did not take it. As he thought the boy unconsciously returned to his human form; not even a lick of concentration wasted on it. He is most certainly a prodigy. What took me years upon years to accomplish had taken Daniel only half the time. Although when most of the ghost zone is after you, there is need to learn faster I suppose.

"Why?"

"Why?" I repeat, questioning his question.

He shrugs. "Yeah, why? I mean, face it, Vlad; you don't exactly have the best record when it comes to giving people things. The last thing you gave me was a bruise on my right side that still stings." For a moment there is a flash of a grimace in his eyes that quickly dissipates as. "What I mean is: What are you getting out of this?"

"My dear, naïve, boy," I laugh under my breath once more and shake my head. He is looking up at me with the most startling blue eyes. I cannot fathom where he got those eyes, but I am always complied to give him a response when he uses them on me –it is those eyes that let me dream that the boy could have been mine, "As if I would tell you."

I can see that he is preparing to become very angry with me but I stop him once more from a tantrum.

"Let us simply say I have already got what I have come here for." I smile still, it is small but I hope it comes across as friendly as I think it may be. "Now take this paper before my arm cramps up."

Narrowed eyes of suspicion slowly, ever so slowly, widen to their normal state. Daniel relaxes his posture and finally (FINALLY) reaches and takes the paper into his possession. I watch the boy read those words once more and I feel something stir inside me. I'm not quite sure where, perhaps my arm, but something does move.

Then, as if in slow motion, the boy raises his eyes to me and the blue of those hues are reminiscent of stardust. The pressure in my chest is difficult to comprehend. I had received the boy's mother's smile not fifteen minutes ago and witnessed the sun on Earth. If Madeline Fenton is indeed the sun then Daniel is without a doubt the silver moon.

From above the silver orb has risen and casts upon the raven-haired boy a glow that is becoming upon him. Lips lifted made his cheeks appear so soft, eyes so bright, and lips so enticing. His visage has become a perfect image of ethereal beauty. This is not the bright and overpowering beauty of the sun this is the euphoric and quiet power of the moon. Hair like the night sky, eyes that glitter like the stars, skin as fair as the moon's surface, and a smile that radiated the gentle rays of moonlight; this boy was indeed a wonder to behold.

Here I am having just offered Daniel Fenton a trip into outer space worth millions of dollars and with one smile the same Daniel Fenton has bestowed upon me a rocket to the moon.

I stand here speechless. I watch as the boy folds the paper into quarters again and puts it into his pocket. A twinge of a smile remains on his lips like a waning moon and I can feel my voice returning to me.

"I-I expect to see you in my office on Monday to fill out the necessary paperwork then." I pray he does not note the stutter.

He nods, "Sure, what time?"

"Anytime after 9 is good. I'll be in my study most of the day." My attempt to sound nonchalant is a failure. I can see the confusion in his eyes at my sudden discomfort but I make towards the door and merely nod my departure.

Not soon enough I am back home and staring up at the vaulted ceiling of my bedroom. The gold crowning distracts me enough to lull me into a sense of security and I go about my business preparing for some much needed rest.

Lying down at last I reach to feel the white fur of my old cat, Maddie, and the recent kitten I've acquired, Phantom. Both curl up beside me, putting me to sleep with the harmonized purrs. My eyes drift close and a fiery red blows up behind my lids, an amethyst eyed blaze that warms me to the core. I bask in the memory as my world slowly becomes darker and darker till gradually a soft shine shows through and without permission my mind lets raise the silver moon itself.

Suddenly I cannot sleep anymore. My eyed wide open I am plagued by a smile I had never before been graced with. Of course I have seen the boy smile on many occasions but I have never had him smile at me with the sincerest kindness.

Daniel had been right that I didn't do anything without something in return and I had received exactly what I had wanted; the coveted smile of Madeline Fenton. A smile meant only for me and no other soul because I only I could do what I had done. And yet, when I had hoped to return home and bask in the present I received, I feel as if there is something even more that I carried back with me. As unexpected as the other something may be, perhaps it is not so unpleasant.

* * *

><p>Thanks fansfriends :D

So keep mind this might just be a one shot. But review anyway and let me know what you think.


End file.
